The Scribble Bookz
by Amande-chan
Summary: A collection of short stories--or scenes and beginnings of stories. Some are fanfiction and some are original R+R please
1. Volume 1: Part 1

The Scribble Books

Volume 1: Part 1

****

Bridget Jones' Era

10:33 a.m. On plane, to Philadelphia (October 28)

Hmmm...no blank printer paper. Have to use loose leaf.

10:35 a.m. 

Loose leaf very wrinkly.

10:40 a.m.

Found printer paper in art book...after drawing nice piccy on loose leaf. Dammit.

10:45 a.m.

Person on left is sleeping. Not thirsty, not hungry, stupid lady. Want to color...

10:52 a.m.

Damn. Ruined nice piccy by drawing long sleeves then realizing that I wanted short sleeves--had already colored sleeves. Any other color but black would've erased nicely!!!

11:00 a.m.

V. annoyed. People keep asking me if I want a drink or a snack or if I'm okay. V. v. annoyed. Just want to draw. I'll try to draw Olivius (evil cackle in head)

11:10 a.m.

Decided not to draw Olivius. Will draw U+N piccy for Ivy instead. Will use v. wrinkly loose leaf.

11:25 a.m.

Am feeling v. squished. Fat guy on one side, sleeping guy on other. No room to draw. Going to spend three hours on inet if no J.Comp. test 2m. --sign on ff.net? if it lets me--hopefully all updated.

Like Barenaked Ladies--good music, strange but good, though suicide song v. weird. Ivy's piccy is good.

3:40 p.m. Car back home from Milwaukee

Vaguely wonder why I am doing this. Have stupid Becker Exam 2m.--haven't taken any notes on two chapters. Ina will laugh. Have to take 10 pages, front and back of notes on each chapter. Maybe I'll bring it down to three on each so I can check my email. if I fail, serves me right for being a bloody (heehee) procrastinator.

Have spent most of day sitting on bottom either a) reading b)drawing c)listening to CD's or d) spacing. BTW, bottom is v. v. sore.

3:46 p.m.

Oh God--day is completely wasted--must call Hannah-Banana to see if she can go trick-or-treating-- w/o Vile Ryan.

Vile Ryan is inconceivably...chubby. Thought of sex between thin swimmer best friend and chubby choir boy is appalling.

Think I'll take a nap.

9:24 a.m. October 29 (Art class)

Britty has Digimon stickers!!!

****

End of Bridget Jones' Era

Scrapbook entry for Ben--

Ben--

A picture is worth a thousand words, so here's 41,000! You've been there for the swim meets, the parties, the get-togethers, and when we just wanted to hang-out. We'll miss you lots, you've been a great friend.

"Maybe I'll laugh,

maybe I'll cry.

Maybe I'll scream,

maybe I'll sigh.

Maybe I'll feel,

the feeling is real.

Maybe I'll curse,

maybe I'll squeal.

But I enjoy

makin' some noise

Foolin' around,

I listen to the sound

Doin' a dance,

An' ev'rythin's been said

We're sure we know how to have a real good time..."

****

A diary from the mind of Ren Chiba

June 30

I have decided that in order to appear more 'lady-like' as Countess Rose puts it, I will begin a diary to put my more boyish thoughts into.

I think I will begin by telling you about everyone--

First I should mention who _I_ am, though.

I am 12 going on thirteen and very short. I am positively a tomboy. I maintain a remarkable resemblance to Papa. Untidy, ebony hair, blue eyes, and a love for knowledge about everything! Papa says I'll be a jack-of-all-trades just like him. Of course, he also thinks I should become a world-traveler after I go to college. I like that idea.... :-)

Next I should tell about Rini, my middle-older sister. She is the complete princess of us three sisters. She turns sixteen today but she won't let me come to her party. She said she only wanted 'grown-ups' at her party. Mama said she'd save me cake though. Rini looks a lot like Mama now, except for the hair color, which I can't figure out.

Mama kept saying she would start training Rini to become her successor when she was sixteen and now the day has come. She acts like she going to jump in head-first.

Amanda is my oldest sister. She is exactly ten years, three months, and 1 day older than me (I had to figure that for Arithmancy--which has nothing to do with it now that I think about it)--in other words she's 23. Amanda isn't going to Rini's party, but for good reason--she's on her honeymoon! She got married in June to this really sweet guy who used to be her teacher.

Amanda's sort of the oddball--she's not like any of us, but then again she's adopted--which I didn't find out until just a few days ago!!! NOT FAIR!!! I wouldn't have thought differently of her--she's my sister even if she isn't my blood.

Mama and Papa are practically the rulers of the universe--or atleast they have a lot of power.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what _really_ happened between Tai and you?" Percy asked, linkinh arms with Amanda.

"You don't seem like the prying type to me Percy," Amanda teased.

"I've heard what happened, but I want to hear how you're feeling after it all," Percy said. "You seem sort of depressed."

Amanda sighed, "The fact that he proposed to me really doesn't bother me, really it doen't. And I am _not_ depressed! If I was I wouldn't be here with you, I'd be sulking at home."

"No, you care about me too much not to be here even if you weren't depressed. If it's not the proposal, then what?"

Amanda stopped. "Why do you care so much about hearing gossip? It's not like it matters--"

"I don't care about the gossip, I care about you," he said holding her close.

"Percival, please," she said warningly as she pulled away from him. She leaned against a tree and looked up through the branches.

"Percy, Tai is angry with me for saying 'no.' I never occurred to me that he would ask me to marry him."

"I see that Amanda, but you do understand that to him it looks as if you played him for quite a while..."

Amanda sighed and closed her eyes. After a moment she said, "I-I didn't know that when we got to that point, that it wouldn't be there anymore," she paused. "I didn't think saying no would ruin our friendship. Somewhere deep inside I did, but I was too stupid to realize it..."

"I don't think it was that--I think his temper got the better of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Picture of spit bubble sleeping Amanda.

-Chibi double-e's rendition of spit bubble girl

-Buri-chan in SM tank top with blue hair

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I have no pity for those who do not _get_ to fight in this wa, my pity is saved for those who will lose someone very close to them that desired to fight in this war."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(4 pages omitted due to stupidity and embarrassment)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're going on a family trip," Raymundo anounced.

"Whoa, where?" Otto asked.

"Sapparo, Japan,"

"No way! That's like skiing capital of the world!" Reggie exclaimed grabbing the pamphlet out of Ray's hand. "This is _way_ cool!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(two pages omitted due to fact that they are in MM)

-scribble of Hello Kitty

-scribble of Hello Kitty with knife through head (copy of something my ex-bio teacher did--he hates hello kitty)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Have blanked out and forgotten the title of this story*

I walked in to the huge school building that one fateful day, thinking I was totally prepared for what would happen. I've definitely learned my lesson--you are never totally prepared for anything.

The fact that I was new at the school didn't bother me. I had been all over the world in the past five years. And when I saw "all over" I mean _all over_! I just moved back to the U.S. from London. You see, my father is an internationa; representative for his company and for the past five years he's been globe-trotting and dragging me with him. Not that I minded--it was cool being in all those different places and learning a ton of different languages. I'm fluent in French, Italian, German, and Spanish, and very near it in Japanese (an entire year of total submersion in a country will do this to you) and I'm conversational in Mandarin (Chinese), Portuguese, and Russian. Not that I'm a total brain or anything--it's just a hobby.

It's really weird living in a small town now. I don't remember living anywhere but cities. My neighborhood is pretty nice, but I haven't met any of the neighbors.

Father says that it's time I settle down and concentrate on school now that I'm supposed to be a freshman in high school. Actually, I'm only the age of a freshman, I transferred all kinds of stuff that counted for credits from my private schools and I'm considered sophomore 'status,' as Mr. Lucchesi, the guidance counselor put it. but I don't really like the idea of 'settling down.' I like travelling.

But I listen to him and do what he says because he's all I've got, really. My mother died when I was just two years old. My grand-parents are all dead, except for one. Grandfather.

I live with him in this tiny little town while my father continues his travels. I won't see him much anymore.

I'm not sure really how to describe Grandfather because he is sort of weird. He got snow-white hair and bushy white eyebrows and a bushy white mustache. Beyond that I can't describe him. Except that he owns the mill in town. Hence the name of the town--Milton. The is the Tenico Mill, Grandfather's name being Tennyson. Everyone calls his house the Tennyson mansion beause it's so big. We even have a cook, name Beth. She's really nice.

Now Beth is a bit easier to describe--she's all round and plump with mousy-brown hair and bright blue eyes. She's always got something cooked up I've learned, and whatever it is--it's always good.

I've kind of gotten away from the beginning haven't I? Well, then about that first day at my new school--which seemed exceptionally large for a rural public school (I have attended private schools until now).

I took a deep breath as I stepped in the front doors. It took a while to find my locker, luckily I planned on this and arrived early. When I did find it I flipped in my combo and tried to open it. The handle wouldn't budge. I tried the combo again, with no result. After about three more tries, the guy who had the locker next to mine (he showed up at try #3) said, "Need some help?"

Not wanting to feel incompetent in front of this cute guy (initial reaction) I said, "No, I know how to open a locker." I said it kindly so he'd just think I was screwing around trying to change the combo or something.

"Are you sure, cause it doesn't look like you do..." How dare he!

Be my guest... I thought as I stepped away and motioned for him to give it a try.

He pulled up on the latch and the door swung open.

"You pull up, not out," he said with a smile and a chuckle as he grabbed his bag. I started to throw my belongings into the locker.

"Are you a freshman?" he asked, shutting his locker.

I think he was expecting me to blow up in his face (I didn't found until later that day that being called a freshman is a serious disgrace in Milton). I didn't though, I just said, "Iie, baka, _I_ am a sophomore."

"Don't run around calling people idiots in foreign languages here--" he started--then I noticed the sign behind him that displayed a girl with her legs crossed smiling and above it, it said 'Join the MHS Japanese Club!' I'm the baka now. "Name's T.K."

"Brittany," I replied cooly. I shut my locker door and started to walk away. As I did I heard him say "Bunny" and I thought, oh great, I have a baka following me around school.

I sat in the seat second-from-the-back in my first-hour class, English. Someone sat down behind me and as soon as he whispered "Bunny," in my ear I was going to get up and move--but then the teacher started talking.

"Wherever you are sitting now is your assigned seat for the semester," he said. NOOOOOO!!!! I wanted to scream. "I want each of you to fill out one of these," he started handing pieces of paper to the people in the front of the rows and they began to pass them back. "When you finish, pass them forward. The person in the front of the row will divide them into two piles--one of the boys, one of the girls. All right? Begin."

Personality Form

****

What is your full name?

(oh, please, this is too easy...)

Brittany Leila Carlson

****

Nicknames:

Lily, Brit, 'Little One'

****

When is your birthday?

16 April

****

Where do you live?

1016 Windy Poplar Boulevard

****

Who do you live with?

My grandfather and his cook/housekeeper Beth

****

What is your favorite color?

Violet

(I am the different shade of purple!)

****

What is your favorite animal?

Rabbits and kittens

(I swear I like rabbits before I met the baka)

****

What is your favorite book?

Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass

****

Who is that book written by?

Lewis Carrol (Duh...I own this book in five languages)

****

Who is your favorite singer/band?

Nat King Cole or Sakura Tange 

(can you blame me--when I was in Japan I was totally obsessed with CardCaptor Sakura)

****

Who is your favorite actor/actress?

Roberto Benigni

****

What is your favorite TV show?

Sailor Moon 

(I am almost embarrassed at this because it is a really stupid little girl's show in America and in all the other countries I was in it was for teenage girls)

****

What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?

Read, listen to music, or daydream

****

Who is your idol?

(This was a toughy...Who is my idol? Do I even have one? Oh, yes, I do! I have two!)

Elizabeth Bennet of Pride and Predjudice or Anne of Green Gables

I passed my paper forward and the baka stuck his paper around my head so I'd pass his forward too.

The teacher picked up one of the piles on each desk and set them on his table up front. The he came back around and picked up the other piles and started handing them out to the girls.

The person who's paper you get will be your partner for the remainder of the year. You will research together, you will work on projects together, you will study with them, if one of you is sick, the other will bring you your homework--you will live, eat, and breath as one being for this class-- got it? Once you get a paper tell that person to come up front and get yours."

He came down my aisle and I closed my eyes praying that I wouldn't get a geek, freak, or a stupid jock...

Personality Form

****

What is your full name?

Telemachus Kenneth Bradley

(Poor kid--ack! I'll bet he's a nerd...oh no...it's in the neatest handwriting I've ever seen...)

****

Nicknames:

T.K. and "Super Man"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Why me? Why me? Why me? God, please... WHY ME?!?!?!?

I turned around, completely nonplussed, "Hiya, partner," I said very monotonously. He got up to get my paper.

****

When is your birthday?

Mar 15

(ooh, the Ides of March)

****

Where do you live?

618 Neumann Crt.

****

Who do you live with?

Chris and Dave--my mom and dad

****

What is your favorite color?

Seriously, purple--I am the different shade of purple

(That's my saying!)

****

What is your favorite animal?

Palomino horse

(He likes horses?)

****

What is your favorite book?

Mosby's Complete Medical Encyclopaedia

****

Who is that book written by?

Dr. T.M. Mosby

(kinda creepy if you ask me...)

****

Who is your favorite singer/band?

Natalie Cole 

I smiled when I read this--she sang a lot of her father's music. At least we have a few things in common.

****

Who is your favorite actor/actress?

Charlie Chaplin

****

What is your favorite TV show?

Sailor Moon 

****

What is your favorite thing to do in your spare time?

Read, listen to music, go to work

(who likes to work?)

****

Who is your idol?

T.M. Mosby

(seriously stupid answer)

"Why do you like Sailor Moon?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you?" he countered. Instead of playing the "I asked you first" game I just answered.

"Because, it's one of the few cartoons that's dubbed into 25 different languages--now why do you?"

"What guy doesn't like to watch girls in tight leotards and really short mini-skirts jumping around fighting monsters?" he replied with a smirk.

"Hentai!" I said, turning back around.

"I was just kidding...geeze, you don't to call me a pervert," and once again I felt stupid for having a habit of calling people bad names in Japanese. "What's not to love in mahou-shoujo anime?" For a fleeting moment I thought we could be friends..."of course the tight leotard thing is just an added bonus with Sailor Moon." I banged my head on my desk.

"Your fist assignment will be to write a report about your partner--due Friday. And I want more than what is on the sheet and what they look like," the teacher said.

"Bell's gonna ring soon, how about we meet after school?" the baka--I mean T.K. said.

"Fine, how about your place?"

"Uh, no," he said a little too quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because...my mom doesn't like me to have friends over when I'm home alone," he replied so nervously that I felt like laughing--but then again...why should he be nervous?

"Alright, alright, meet me out in front of the school, by the benches, I walk home," I couldn't believe I was giving into him.

"Great! See you there!" he said and then dashed out the door as the bell rang.

Turned out I had six of my seven classes with him, plus lunch. Not to mention he's my chem lab partner! Don't any of the teachers here let you pick your own partner! He's even on my gym teams because he's in my stupid alphabetical squad!!! Argh...

He invited me to sit with him and his semi-popular guy friends, but I refused.

After achool I was a little late meeting TK. I had _real_ trouble opening my locker this time.

I ran as fast as I could to the benches but he had already beat me there, I sat down to catch my breath, I was in great shape but me locker is like down two flights of stairs and all the in the very back corner of the school.

When I had caught my breath I motioned for him to follow me. The walk was mostly silent, neither of us having much to say. TK grew interested in where we were headed when we entered the really nice, old neighborhood of town.

When we reached the gates to my grandfather's house he kinda freaked.

"You're related to Mr. Tennyson?" he asked.

"He's my grandfather," I replied simply, not seeing what the big deal was. I opened the front door and heard Grandfather call to me from his study.

"Is that you Lily?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going up to my room to study with my English partner for our project," I replied.

"Is your partner here?"

"Of course," I said. TK had been staring around at all the artwork on the walls.

"Bring her in here," I giggled slightly, he assumed we got to pick our own partners too...grrr...

"Come on, he won't bite," I said at the look he gave me.

I lead him into the study, where Grandfather had a very surprised look on his face.

"Ah, well, what's your name, boy?" he asked with his thick English accent clearly purposely put in it's place. Did I mention he was British?

"TK--Bradley," he added his last name hesitantly.

"Your father's David Bradley?" he asked.

"Yes," TK replied quietly.

"Hmm," Grandfather did that thing where he scrunches up his eyebrows and furrows his brow. "You two should get working then. I'll send Beth up with a snack."

"Thanks," I said, leading TK bak out into the foyer and up the stairs. "What was that all about?"

"No idea," he said this very unconvincingly.

I opened the door to my room and pointed to a table with two chairs at it pushed up against the wall. I took some paper off of my desk and sat down across from him.

"Okay, what do your parents do for a living?" I started--I did _not_ want to start small talk.

"Mother is unemployed and my father is a millworker,"

"Do you have a job?"

"Stable boy at the Kent Farm," So that's why he likes horses! He works at a stable! "Why do you live with your grandpa?"

"I-uh--my father thought it best that I stay put at one school for most of high school--so I can make friends and stuff," I said.

"Where does your dad live?"

"Everywhere, he's in Indonesia right now. I used to travel with him--it was really cool. I can speak several languages," I said. He seemed impressed.

"What are some of the places you've been?"

"Oh...just about everywhere. Spent a year in Tokyo, that's as long as we've ever stayed someplace. Beyond that...China, Korea, India, Germany, South America, Brazil, Canada, Peru, Chile, France, Mexico, Italy, Greece, Spain, Portugal, Russia, Mongolia, Australia, New Zealand--but the last place we were was London."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She had to get away. It was raining and cold, but she had to get away. She couldn't take it anymore.

She opened her bedroom window and slipped out onto the ground

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Pic of Brittany Carlson

-Pic of Selene McGonnagall

-"BFF! Buri-chan & Amande-chan! BBEF Beans Rock!

-"Crazy Apple Jacks Girl"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(This is a very short scene in which nothing is actually revealed as am not quite positive will put "bathroom scene" in MM)

"Were you serious earlier?" Amanda asked, snuggling closer to JJ.

"About what?"

"In the bathroom? About--"

"Oh--oh, yeah, um, well it was a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing..."

"Your comment?"

"Well, yeah,"

"But were you serious?"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Seriously. Do you ever think about it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1 and one-half pages omitted--are already published)

(1 and one-half pages omitted--are typed in future MM chapter)

(6 pages omitted--already published in MM)

(4 and one-half pages omitted--in CLY chapter)

(4 and one half pages omitted--in MM in Chapter 14 I think...)

(1 page omitted--in MM)

(I thought one of the previous omitted parts was this little excerpt from the CLY. Even though this part is a definite shoo-in for CLY I'm gonna type it in here cuz it's cute)

Amanda sat quietly in the kitchen, re-sewing a button to a shirt. She glanced at the clock and sighed, "10 o'clock already..."

"Amanda," JJ said seriously, folding his newspaper and laying it on the table. She smiled and bit the thread to break it. "Are you happy?"

"About what?" Amanda asked, wondering where on Earth this line of questioning was going.

"Are you happy--here with me?"

She looked him in the eye and smiled, "Of course I'm happy. how could I not be? With a wonderful little son, and _you_."

"Oh, you just seem bored that's all,"

"Oh! That...ack, Azalea is putting all her little matronly airs. She thinks she's Queen of the World just because she's only 26 and has four children. And it's just, I don't get to see my old friends much here.One of them coming out here would be a great gift from them...maybe I'll plan a Christmas party or something. Harry's in the Fellowship, he wouldn't mind coming, and then there's Daisy, and Ching-Mei, and Her--oh, wait, she and Ron are in England--they won't want to come all the way out here..."

"Sounds fun," JJ was already forming a plan and he would begin it immediately the next morning.

Dear Hermione,

I hate to bother you like this, but are you doing anything over the two weeks around Christmas? If you're not, would you like to come out here? Amanda's desperate to see some of her old friends. Please don't write Amanda about this--it's a surprise Christmas present if you can. If you would like to, I'd prefer if you emailed me at school, so Amanda doesn't get your letter. My address is furuhataj@mail.tokimi.hs.jp

If you can, I'll send you the plane ticket by airmail, and don't worry about the money. Please write back ASAP.

Yours sincerely,

JJ Furuhata

Hermione received this letter very quickly since he sent it airmail.

"Ooh, I can't wait. I want to see Amanda's baby so much. I have to ask Ron first though..." Hermione said to herself, climbing the stairs up to her flat in London.

"Ask me what?" Ron asked taking the steps two at a time to catch up with her.

"I've been invited to spend Christmas in Tokimi with Amanda, you remember, my host sister from Japan/"

"Oh," was all he had to say.

"Do. You. Mind. If. I. Go?" she asked so she could get the point across.

"Do what you want," he replied digging through some papers on a desk. He had been like this for months. All he cared about was work. It was looking more and more like their wedding wasn't going to happen. Now that Hermione thought about it--he had been like this since Harry went to Japan.

Hermione went back downstairs and out into the streets of London. Just down the street from their flat was an internet café that she liked to go to. She sat down at one of the computers and ordered a café mocha. She opened up her email and began to write back but as soon as she started typing an instant message popped up.

FURUHATAJ: Hermione, did you get my letter?

Hermoninny: Yes, I can't wait!

FURUHATAJ: Great, you'll have the ticket in less than a week.

Hermoninny: I'm excited! Christmas is next Friday!

FURUHATAJ: just remember: not a WORD to Amanda.

Hermoninny: I know

FURUHATAJ: Ja matta ne, then.

Hermoninny: Ja!

"I haven't been to Japan in four years!" she thought excitedly.

Hermione smiled as she got of the at the little bus stop across the road from the little house. She watched a little black kitten pounce across the frosty yard as she walked up to the front door. She set down her case and knocked.

"Takashi! No!" Hermione heard from within. "Coming!"

The door flew open a moment later and Amanda just about dropped the bottle she was holding. Hermione flung her arms around her old friend.

"Her-hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just couldn't wait to get here so I took the early train instead of the late one--"

"That's not what I--"

"Oh! I wish I would've had time to stop and buy a big gift sticker to stick to my forehead that said "Merry Christmas! To: Amanda From: JJ! Because it would fit so well right now!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHEER

I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot!

I'm bitchin', great hair, the boys all love to stare!

I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not!

I'm pretty, I'm cool, I dominate the school!

Who am I? Just guess. Guys wanna touch my chest!

I'm rockin', I smile, if anything I'm vile!

I'm flyin', I jump, You can look but don't you hump! Whoo!

I'm danger, I roar, I swear I'm not a whore!

We cheer and we lead! We act like we're on speed!

Don't hate us cause we're beauiful, well we don't like you either!

We're cheerleaders!

We are cheerleaders!

(Small pic of Kero on a spit over flames with the caption "Kero's on the barby!")

AN: I just had to post this stuff and there was no other way to post it because most of it was unfinished.


	2. Volume 1: Part 2

Scribble Books Volume 1: Part 2

"I feel like I'm ruining our trip," Alice said dolefully, watching John pack their bags.

"I'm more concerned about you that this trip," He said, throwing his shirts in his duffel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You look familiar..." Ron said after swallowing a bite of Cauldron Cake.

"Here it comes..." Amanda said.

"You've been found out Tai..." Azalea said.

"What?" Harry and Hermione both said together.

Then it clicked in Ron's mind. "You're Tai Kamino of the Japanese National Quidditch team! You're the Keeper!"

Azalea burst out laughing and Amanda was giggling at Tai's blushing. Tai looked away from them, "I really wish people wouldn't do that," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it's alright Tai, we know you don't want to play Quidditch forever--you want to be a Medi-wizard..." Amanda said consolingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(2 pages omitted--published in CLY)

(Earth Science notes [NOTE TO SELF: Stop doing homeworf in Scribble Books])

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Hi, is this Alice?" Anna asked.

"This is she," Alice replied.

"Still have that old Becker habit eh?"

"Anna?"

"Yup, I can't wait 'til Friday! Seeing everyone will be great!"

"Yeah, fun," Alica replied dismally. "Congratulations on your gold at the Olympics."

"I better've gotten something after all those years my mom has been making me swim! You know, you didn't call like usual, everything okay? How's little Jack?" Anna heard Alice breath in sharply.

After a minute Anna said, "Are you still there?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "I just forgot that you've been in London for a while."

"It was great, but what's wrong? Is Joe there?" Anna asked. Alice breathed in sharply again. She was desperately holding back tears.

"Well, anyway, congrats on your best-seller! I'll see you Friday at the reunion! Byeeee!!!"

"Bye," Alice replied quietly and then heard a click on the other line. She replaced the receiver on the holder in her hotel room and laid back on the bed. She now realised what used to give her panic attacks and anxiety attacks when she was in school. It was high school itself. Her best-seller was great...but what was it without her son and husband?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wednesday, February 7, 1997

__

105 lbs. (g.), spells cast: too many to count (understandable), thoughts about receiving rejection letter from Julliard 306 (bad, v. bad)

****

11am Horrible awful nervous feeling in deepest pit of stomach acid. Darien says it's butterflies...more like Pterodactyls!!! Am v. v. excited about audition, but sort of sickened and afraid will fall over or do something horrible and wrong and will not be accepted.

****

2pm Can't stop imagining receiving rejection letter. Only consolation is that I will have Juzo's consolation.

****

5pm Just home and changed into comfy sweatshirt and pants. Will establish inner peace and calmness then pack. Inner peace and calmness, inner peace and calmness. Ooh, telephone.

5: 30 pm Love Darien v. much. Called to wish good luck for audition and interview. Yes, I love him v. much--though not in the way Serena does, that would feel like a crime. Am disappointed he cannot see me off. For better though, probably would chicken out at last minute if friends are there.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The only thing Ravenclaw is good for is supplying girlfriends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Vernon, Dudley, Petunia, Marge, Lily, James, Mrs. Figg/Arabella Figg, Moaning Myrtle, Peeves, Nearly Headless Nick, Fat Friar, Grey Lady, Bloody Baron, Violet, Fat Lady, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Padma, Parvati, Tom the bartender, Voldemort, Quirrell, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Vector, Hagrid, Sprout, Trelawney, Pomfrey, Piers Polkiss, Hooch, Pince, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Narcissus Malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Bagman, Lockhart, Krum, Barty Crouch, Bartimus Crouch, Dobby, Winky, Fluffy, Fang, Aragog, Tom Riddle I, Tom Riddle II, Tom Riddle's parents, Ernie MacMillan, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevey, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Rita Skeeter, Remus Lupin, Romulus Lupin (questionable), Peter Pettigrew, Sirius, Florean Fortiscue, McGonnagall, Mad Eye Moody, Penelope (Penny) Clearwater, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Amos Diggory, Nicholas Flamel, Milicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Justin Finch Fletchley, Hedwig, Errol, Hermes, Scabbers, Pigwidgeon (Pig), Neville, Seamus, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Madame Malkin, Lee jordan, Borgin, Hannah Abbott, Flint.

Wow...there's even more Brit...that's scary.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(3 pages omitted--in CLY)

Alice sighed, "I can still go back..." she said with a glance back at her car. She started to back up when someone caught her through the arm and said, "Not so fast, Alice...you promised you'd come..."

There was a reason why Alice was so glad to graduate from high school and it suddenlt came back to her...the people drove her insane!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(2 pages omitted--already published)

-pic drawn by Nicole of Rock, Mrs. Rock, and Pebbbles. (Rock is an inside joke from Nicole's comic the "What the?" series. Tuxedo Mask no longer threw a rose but instead the Rock.)

(1 and one half pages omitted--no longer exists...)

1 Phy Ed

2 Art I

3 French I

4 Earth Science I

5 Study Hall

6 Jrn Composition*

7 Geometry

1 Art II

2 Treble Clef

3 French I

4 Earth Science I

5 Health Coed

6 Jrn Composition*

7 Geometry

(Am puzzled as to why this is in here...)

(1 page of conversation between Amanda and Percy omitted due to fact I do _not _ want to translate it and it will be in CLY)

Definitely not as long as the first part...


End file.
